Knowledge of level in industrial process tanks or vessels has long been required for safe and cost-effective operation of plants. Many technologies exist for making level measurements. These include buoyancy, capacitance, ultrasonic and microwave radar, to name a few. Recent advantages in micropower impulse radar (MIR), also known as ultra-wide band (UWB) radar, in conjunction with advances in equivalent time sampling (ETS), permit development of low power and low cost time domain reflectometry (TDR) devices. Existing TDR devices are expensive and often impractical for industrial level instrumentation.
In a TDR instrument, a very fast pulse with a rise time of 500 picoseconds, or less, is propagated down a transmission line that serves as a probe in a vessel. The pulse is reflected by a discontinuity caused by a transition between two media. For level measurement, that transition is typically where the air and the material to be measured meet. The amplitude of the reflected signal depends on the difference between the dielectrics of the two media. The dielectric of air is one, while the dielectric of water is about eighty. The larger the difference in dielectric, the larger the reflected signal.
McEwan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,471, and other related patents, describe a technique to transmit and receive very fast pulses with simple, low cost and low power electronics. More particularly, McEwan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,059, describes a level sensor utilizing this technology. However, the device described therein is intended to be used for simple commercial level applications, such as automobile engine fluid levels. It does not utilize the feature set, power consumption, and versatility required for use in the industrial process environment. Other known devices utilize this technology for a two-wire transmitter using just two wires for both receiving power from the user and sending level information to the user. However, these devices are analog devices limited in the ability to measure the level of extremely low dielectric materials, or materials that coat, clump or build up on the probe, over the wide temperature extremes of industrial process level environments. They also have limited level range capability.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.